songs that you guys can write
by lori mebane
Summary: hey. here is songs you can write and get them put up. just push the review and put up you song lyrics . you write them and i post them the next day.anything is allowed.PLEASE WRITE
1. Chapter 1 INTOXICATING

**Hey it your girl celloliciousedward lover. and this is where you can write song and ill post them. all you have to do is post your lyrics in the review. you can also say if you like someones lyrics or not. it doesn't have to be about twilight(though i want it to be) the first one is one i wrote. it is about about twilight but also someone i know...i know how cute that why my name isnt on there...tee hee. any way i want to know what you think about it and put ypour own song up. you never know who could be reading this. oh and if you want to leave you real name so everyone will know who wrote it that will be great so enough of me write away. luv yas!**

**INTOXICATING**

_BY: CELLOLICIOUSEDWARDLOVER_

When you look into my eyes,

When you look into my eyes,

I fly

When I feel your skin on mine

Im electrified

I just want us to be

Together

And I think its time you know and see

You intoxicate me

With your smile

And your face

And your warmth

And your grace

I just want to be near you

Oh the things I do just to hear you

So now

All I know

Is it's more than a fling

Your intoxicating

Intoxicating

stay with me

Till the end of time

Im safe knowing

that your just mine

now ill know we'll be just

if life will let us be

with you intoxicating me

with your smile

and your face

and your warmth

and your grace

I just want to be near you

oh the things I do just to hear you

so now

all I know

is it's more than a fling

your intoxicating

oh intoxicating

* * *

**HOPE YOU. LIKE NOW PUT IN YOUR OWN LYRICS . ILL POST TOMARROW. LUV YAS**

**CELLOLICIOUSEDWARDLOVER**


	2. stupid idiot reviewer

Alright peoples please send in songs. I'm so desparate for more song. oh and who the heck Is the veiwer who sent me that dang message. Screw you . Stpid idiot . Anyway please please review. I'll love you forever. And ever. So...pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase. thank you bunches also check out my other awsome story. Love will keep us together thank

luv yas

toodles

Celloliciousedwardlover


	3. Chapter 3 a VERY awsome song

I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive By: AMELIA CULLEN LUVS DA'S  
Another little white lie

Its a song that I got bored with and then showed it to my friend, who said I should put it on here. Well I hope you liked it.

**Ok I love this song to the girl who wrote this : Don't Ever stop writing It's reeeeaaallly Awsome!**

**keep up the good work and anyone please post any songs you write I'm desparte. Anything cause it has no kimits**


	4. Chapter 4 untitled but still awsome

**hey it's your girl celloliciousedwardlover. I just git finshed with the book and it was AWSOME. but i'm not posting any spoilers okay. Just telling you it's worth reading ok here is the next awsome song. I'm also working on another one myself.**

* * *

I feel chained, chained down  
You shoved me to the ground  
I can't run, I can't shout  
Just let me out

So heartless, this couldn't mean less  
Gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
And I've got something to say

Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall

If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain

Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
You'll just get in my way  
I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say

Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Say you know who I am  
And what I'm about  
Then you'll understand that I feel alone  
I live my own life

Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

If you let me  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall

By: Amelia Cullen loves da's.

Wow thanks for writing another song . Um but when you leave a song please put the title . other than that your awesome. Thanks. Love yas.


End file.
